No Title:
by BlkHrtdEvl
Summary: SONADOW  Shadow's 20, Sonic's 14 read to find out more. Sonadow, Humals, ONESHOT


His jet black hedgehog ears flicked with the passing ocean wind. He looked up, the sun was setting making it look like the sky was on fire. The humal sighed and looked down to the ocean, it was sparkling and dancing with the flecks from the golden sun. The sight reminded him of someone. He never believed what people said; 'friends walk into your heart, but only true friends leave foot prints' ….. Or something like that, he'd only heard it a few times before he never thought it was true.

He released a heavy sigh and turned from the ocean. He couldn't look any longer; he felt his nose tingle a bit. He growled lightly, he wouldn't cry….he's already cried too much. The past was behind him, he had to move on, he needed to move on.

Again he sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He blinked when he felt something; he pulled it out of his pocket. It was a photo like one you take in a photo booth. He looked at all the photos he could only see himself, the other in the frames was blanked out by the sunlight but he looked down to the last one…a small smile inching its way across his lips. He closed his eyes shaking his head then tossed the pictured into the ocean and watched as he floated off along the fiery cool surface. He returned his hands to his pockets and walked away from the dock where it all started and only a few weeks ago where it ended. He shook his head as he approached the sand, he kicked it around a bit before he sped off. His speed wasn't natural, but having the ears and tail of an animal was.

The humal tried running to clear his thoughts, but the scenery flying by and the wind in his hair…it all reminded him of the one he missed. He stopped running and looked up to the night sky, it was sparkling with diamonds and the moon wasn't visible. The ebony ears flattened he remembered this spot and everything that had happened like it was only yesterday. He sighed as he lied down on the grass below his feet and looked up to the stars. He turned his head to his left, where he'd be and smiled. The memories he had with him were the only good memories he was ever able to make.

A humal with blue ears was laying on a field of grass on the left of a humal with near matching, but black ears. "Ne Shadow-san…" he started wondering if the other was still awake. Ebony ears flicked

"Hm?" he asked

"Which one of these stars are really planets?" he asked. Shadow raised an arm and pointed up to the sky and began noting the only visible planets in the sky. When he was finished he returned his hand to behind his head along with the other. The hair on the back of his neck stood up when the child laying next to him rolled onto his side, resting his head on his chest.

"Um….Sonic…what are you doing?" Shadow asked. He was confused how a simple action from a kid could falter the wall he built up around himself.

"Mmm…I'm tired" he said simply like it wasn't a big deal, but to the other it was. Sonic let out a small yawn and wrapped an arm around Shadow's torso as his eyes slid closed. Shadow sighed, he couldn't just push him off like he had wanted to so badly so he just lied there and closed his eyes trying to relax.

Shadow's ears flatted as the radiance of the sun filtered through his fluttering lashes. He would have sat up right if not for the burden of the other's head on his chest; he sighed and shook the child. Sonic grumbled a bit before nuzzling into his chest causing Shadow to shake him some more.

"Wake up kid" he said. The azure humal sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes

"You have to go to school, let's go" Shadow stated as he stood up and stretched. Upon hearing Shadow's words Sonic shot up and looked freaked out

"I'm late!" he exclaimed. Shadow chuckled lightly and picked up the blue one's back pack then started walking in the direction of the school. Sonic's ears flicked then he followed after the other.

After a while of walking Shadow and the other arrived at the school, the older male handed the back-pack to its owner who took it with a small smile.

"Will I see you after school Shadow-san?" Sonic asked his voice full of hope. He liked being with Shadow, despite the others age. Shadow looked at his watch then back at the kid knowing the late bell would ring soon.

"…yeah…yeah, I'll be here kid" he said as he ruffled his cerulean hair. Sonic smiled and ran off, Shadow knew the kid was already in class by now because, like himself, he was quick on his feet. Shadow sighed and turned around and left the high school grounds. His ears flicked when his cell phone rang, he answered. Every now and then he nodded his head. He hung the phone up and again sighed then took off somewhere.

The last bell rang and Sonic jetted out of his class, he stood next to one of the two pillars that stood in front f the school, waiting for the other. Sonic's ears flicked every now and then when girls giggled and guys started yelling random things. Sonic jumped when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder the teen slowly turned to look at the other. It was a tall person, Sonic figured he was a senior, he had emerald hair, though the most notable thing about him was the gold chain around his neck.

"Hey! Freshmeat, check it out" he said in a hush tone as he opened his back-pack. Sonic looked inside, there were ipods, cell phones, psp's and an assortment of other electronics. "See anything you like?" he asked hoping to make a sale.

"Um…no thanks" he said declining the others attempt with confused look.

"You sure kid...you look like you could use a cell phone" he noted looking the kid over. "Yeah, sure" he said. The senior wasn't about to leave campus with out making a last sale.

"So, do you like flip phones...or-"

"I didn't know what kind of phone you wanted so I just got this one" Shadow said as he walked up next to Sonic and held out navy cell phone to the teen. Sonic turned around, completely ignoring the senior and smiled when he saw Shadow. "Is it ok?" he asked.

"Shadow-san…I can't take this, it must've cost at least….500 dollars…" he guessed pushing the phone back to the other.

"Sonic, it's for you, plus…I already paid for it" he pointed out and again tried giving the phone to the kid. Sonic looked at it for a second before taking the cell phone

"Fine…" he mumbled, he wasn't one for having a cell phone anyway, he liked having time to himself.

"I already programmed my number in there" Shadow said.

"Ok" Sonic said with a smile, ok, maybe having a phone's not so bad when you have Shadow-san's number.

"So, what kind of homework do you have?" Shadow asked.

"Um…some French, biology….uh…and algebra 2" Sonic said. Though he just started school he had advanced classes, he was a promising student as long as he didn't get involved with the wrong people.

"Need any help?" Shadow asked as they began to walk away from the school. Sonic hummed and took Shadow's hand and swung his arm.

"I think so…on my math probably" he said putting his free finger to his chin as he thought. Shadow nodded

"No problem" he said simply.

Shadow led Sonic into a small ice cream shop and turned to look at his elder with a smile, the ebony humal nodded and Sonic ran up to the person working there and ordered his ice cream. When he was done Shadow paid and walked out with the kid. Sonic blinked and looked up to Shadow

"You didn't want ice cream?"

Shadow just shook his head.

They arrived at a dock. Shadow's jet black hedgehog ears flicked with the passing ocean wind. He looked up; the sun was setting making it look like the sky was on fire. The humal sighed and looked down to the ocean; it was sparkling and dancing with the flecks from the golden sun. Sonic's ears flicked and stood a bit closer to Shadow, finding the current of air a bit bitter. Shadow wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him a bit closer. Sonic blushed and looked down to his ice cream cup and stared intently at his multihued ice cream, due to the colorful sprinkles he had in the cup.

"You ok?" Shadow asked noticing him hanging his head. Sonic's ears twitched at the sudden voice

"Huh?...oh, yeah, I'm fine" he said. Shadow's ebony-crimson brows came together then he moved his arm from the other. Sonic's ears perked up and he dropped his ice cream cup then grabbed Shadow's arm and returned it to where the other had it. Shadow looked down to the child and was met with a soft smile. Shadow forced a smile when he did the other blushed.

"Um…Shadow-san…are you…married?" Sonic asked. Shadow blinked then chuckled lightly

"No way, I'm 20 and single…I'm not ready to be tied down" Shadow said simply.

Sonic smiled and looked down at his cherry red sneakers. Shadow sighed content with the sight and the company he finally had.

"Hey Shadow-san….have you ever….kissed someone?" He asked. Shadow's ears flicked

"No…why?"

Sonic tensed up and Shadow knew it.

"What?...oh…sorry…um…just curious"

"What about you Sonic?...have you?"

Sonic flushed even more

"Huh? Um, why?"

"Hmm…just curious"

"Uh…no…no, I haven't"

"Want to?"

Sonic blinked and I'll let you know that his face was so red it looked like it'd explode.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I'll kiss you…then both of our curiosities will be satisfied" Shadow suggested. Sonic thought for a second, it did make sense…and he did have a bit of a crush on the older male.

"Oh…ok" the cobalt humal said as he turned to look at Shadow. Shadow turned standing in front of the teen, he cupped his cheek and for a short period of time he just looked at the other's face. Sonic grew redder if that was possible because they were so close to each other. Shadow didn't lean down to Sonic till he moved. Shadow met him half way and their lips touched. There was a supple feeling to the kiss, Sonic was keen on the feeling and wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck pulling him down even further. Shadow wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pulled him up. Sonic let out a sound of surprise into the kiss when his feet lifted from the floor and he wrapped his legs around Shadow's torso. Shadow chuckled lightly and pulled back, splitting from the kiss. Sonic only took a second or two for breathing before reuniting their lips, though this time around Sonic slid his tongue between Shadow's lips. His tail was wagging like crazy as he purred into the kiss. Shadow purred as well, though he was astonished when Sonic kissed him again, but he wasn't complaining.

"Shads, I'm going to school now ok?" Sonic said, though he wasn't making much progress when he kept turning around to kiss Shadow, which caused him to smile slightly

"Ok, go now, before you're late" Shadow said shooing the kid off. Sonic blushed lightly and grinned then sped off. Shadow licked his lips and walked off. He was planning to eat breakfast but his phone rang, causing him to speed off again. I guess Shadow worked a lot? I don't know the details on Shadow's life…though I do know he lives alone and doesn't have a family.

"Sonic, move your head" Shadow said pushing it over some

"But your heads hogging the frame!" Sonic complained because he couldn't see himself in the monitor that showed Shadow in the middle, with barely enough room for Sonic. Shadow sighed and moved his head over and Sonic grinned as he moved to share the frame with the other. FLASH Sonic blinked rapidly "Shadow…you didn't even smile" Sonic pointed out looking at the monitor with a still shot of them. Sonic had a dumb grin and Shadow was frowning. Sonic let out a heavy sigh and hit the button again…there was a count down and this time Sonic pushed up Shadow's cheeks making him smile FLASH. This resulted FLASH in random button pressing FLASH and random FLASH poses. "WAIT!! Wait wait" Sonic said holding his arms in front of himself so the ebony humal wouldn't hit him. "We have one frame left" Sonic pointed out. Shadow blink and nodded. He pushed the button and kissed him on the cheek. Sonic blushed and the camera caught his blush. Shadow chuckled lightly and walked out of the booth and grabbed the slip with they're pictures. He looked down to the last one and smiled. "Did it come out good?" Sonic asked his emeralds full of curiosity. Shadow just smirked and put the slip in his pocket. "Shads" Sonic whined. 'Shads' just leaned down and claimed the child's tender lips. Sonic blushed and stomped off to and ice cream shop. Shadow chuckled lightly and followed, he was glad they were going to get ice cream, because he didn't think he would be able to go his third month straight on after school chili dogs.

They were at the dock again, looking out to the fiery ocean. Sonic finished his ice cream and ran to the trash can and threw it away then ran back to Shadow. He looked up to his elder his sun flaked eyes "Shadow…what's wrong?" Shadow sighed and hugged Sonic close; Sonic wrapped his arms around his neck. They sat the for a second then Shadow whispered in the cobalt ear

"…everything" Sonic's ear flicked then his eyes widened. Shadow pulled back and turned his back on the kid. He pulled and rag from his jacket pocket and wiped a crimson liquid from his hands, his ears flicked when he heard a splash. He sighed and threw a knife over his shoulder, ears flicking when it made a splash in the water. He walked off. It was true Sonic was a promising student as long as he didn't get involved with the wrong people…Shadow was one of those wrong people. Shadow's ears flicked when his phone rang he answered it and started walking off "what?...yeah…." Shadow looked back at the cool ocean surface "…yeah, it's done….dumped…...thank you sir" he said before hanging up. Shadow walked back to the city to collect his money…it was all in a days work for him.


End file.
